1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to digital control of a voltage regulator (VR), and more particularly to configuration control of a multi-phase VR of an IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS may include a voltage regulator to provide a constant voltage level and a current to power the system. For example, a voltage regulator may receive an input voltage and produce an output current at a predetermined output voltage required by a load for which the voltage regulator is providing power. Many voltage regulators are capable of operating in multiple phases, where a phase for a voltage regulator may typically refer to combining a driver and a power stage to form one phase. Thus, a multiphase voltage regulator may include multiple instances of such combinations. Oftentimes, an information handling system may require multiple voltage rails to power components requiring different power supply voltages. Traditionally, such requirements have been satisfied by providing a stand-alone voltage regulator for each such rail. To enable many configurations of components within an IHS, each voltage regulator would typically include a number of phases to ensure that the voltage regulator can meet power requirements of the components to which power is supplied on each rail. Complexity and cost is incurred when loads are selectable by the manufacturer or user and that consequently require a specifically selected and configured multiphase regulator, which provides appropriate power levels and regulation for the selected load.